


Till I See You Again

by GirlGoneGamer667



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, False Memories, First Love, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Memories, Near Death, One Year Later, Recovered Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667
Summary: After coming back from the dead, Jerome Valeska believes that a now 17 year old Poppy Canellei was one of the people who was planning to kill before his death. But the truth is that he and Poppy were a couple. Now it's up to Poppy to try and recover his memories before something worse happens to her after when she got kidnapped by him and his cult.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be my first Gotham story which I had an idea where what if Jerome came back to life and he has no memories of him having a loving relationship with Poppy? And with that Poppy will do everything that she can to bring back her Jerome before it's too late. I wish I was watching Gotham earlier in my high school years, because I definitely fallen for the actor who played Jerome, Cameron Monaghan... which he's known as Ian Gallagher in Shameless and Cal Kestis in Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order...
> 
> Anyway, enough with that, let's get on with the story!
> 
> I do not own Gotham! The only thing I own is this story and my original characters!

_Poppy Canellei was sitting down in a chair with her arms on the table in an interrogation room of Gotham City Police Department. Looking down at her hands and arms which were covered in blood, Poppy can feel that her nerves were rocketed to the top along with her anxiety, knowing that she wouldn't set foot inside of this police station, knowing that it's been a weeks since the station massacre that she, Jerome and the rest of the Maniax taken over._

_But tonight was different._

_Poppy was surrendering herself._

_Hearing the door opening and closing from behind, Poppy kept her head down as she was still looking at her bloody hands and her bomber jacket sleeves that were still drenched in the dark red liquid. When Detective James Gordan sat down in front of her, after placing down a glass of water next to the shaken teenager._

_Jim stared at Poppy for a few seconds knowing that she frightened to speak._ _But he had to know what happened tonight, because this night was different._

_"What happened tonight, Poppy? Why are you covered in blood?" Jim Gordon asked as he kept his eyes on the 16 year old teen._

_Gently rubbing her hands, Poppy started to cry quietly before she finally spoke up._

_"I… I was kidnapped. A-And… Jerome… He… He got stabbed…" Poppy managed to say, while looking at her clasped fingers before looking down at the princess cut engagement ring that Jerome stole from an expensive jewelry store. "Someone… Someone killed my Jerome!" She cried at the end after looking up at Jim to show her reddened face which came from her crying._

* * *

**One Year Later…**

The cool morning breeze gently blew through Poppy's hair as she reminded herself to wear a beanie hat next time she goes out. Walking through the cemetery plots, Poppy was having the memories flash by her in a blink of an eye as she remembered when she attended Jerome's funeral. She and her family were the only ones who attended, not even people from Haly's Circus or even any familiar faces.

But somehow she got a feeling that a part of him was there when she thought he saw him from a distance who was wearing eyeglasses.

But she believed that it was a ghost.

Finding Jerome's tombstone, Poppy stood in front of it as it was left the same on the day of the funeral.

Holding a bouquet of white roses, she gently held it with both hands before closing her eyes. Opening them once more, Poppy stared up at the greyish sky as she felt tears running down her face until she gently placed the flowers down.

"Hi, babe…" Poppy started to say quietly as she got down on her knees while examining the tombstone that says _'Here Lies Jerome Valeska.'._

"I thought I might come and see you. Even though it's been a year… So what's been going on with my life you might ask me. Since your death, I learned how to accept it. I used to be in therapy sessions thanks to Uncle Jim. He wanted to make sure that I haven't gone insane. He still believed that I was kidnapped when you've escaped from Arkham. I'm a senior in high school now, plus I've been thinking about opening my own business, since my cooking skills have improved when you've always been a good taste tester… I remember all the times you've loved my cooking. Spaghetti and meatballs were always your favorite along with banana bread and red velvet cupcakes." Poppy explained as she had her hands on her knees while she had a smile on her face.

When the cold wind blew through her now shoulder length hair once more, it felt like Jerome listening to her while running his own fingers through her hair.

"Jerome… I don't normally believe in miracles or wishes to be coming true. But my birthday will be tomorrow. My dad suggest on inviting my friends and having a sleepover over at the mansion. Remember our home away from the police? And even away from the city where it was just us after we left Galavan? I had fond memories of that place, but without you near me… I feel like a part of me is empty." Poppy explained quietly before touching the letters on the tombstone. "My wish. My birthday wish is… I want you to be alive. Where you can hold me again. Feeling your warmth makes me smile. Even your kisses. Your smile. Hugs… Everything, J..." She responded quietly, before checking her phone as she noticed that it was getting closer to the curfew time to where all Gothamites must stay safe inside of their homes when the sun set.

"I have to go now, Jerome… I… Be careful up there. If you see your mother up there, slap her for me." Poppy responded as she put away her phone, before she stood up from the grass and wiped it off of her tights.

Walking away from Jerome's tombstone, Poppy left Gotham City Cemetery unaware that there were a few members of Jerome's cult who were stalking her from a distance…


	2. Party Time

_**One Year Ago…** _

_A few hours before the hospital charity gala, Jerome was getting dressed into a magician outfit as he was going to be disguised as The Great Rudolpho._

_As he was fumbling with the tie, Jerome was having a hard time before Poppy walked in and helped him. She was not looking at him, or even speaking to him as her usual normal self._

_This time it was different for them._

_Ever since they came back from killing Mr. Cicero, Poppy started to feel off after when the blind elderly man whispered in her ear saying…_

_"Theo Galavan is a man that you and Jerome should never trust. I see death for him, but yours is unknown. You are Jerome's light. Make him listen to you. I know that he touched you wrongfully."_

_Believing in every word from earlier, Poppy finally had the courage to tell him once he was out of the bathroom._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me Jerome. Let's run away now. Where me and you can be truly free. Somewhere it's warm away from this horrible city. We'll start a new life. I'll dye my hair another color if I have to. I want to be with you forever." Poppy explained as she stood in front of Jerome since she was at the foot of the king sized bed._

_"We can't do that now, Poppy. We're in the middle of making this city become ours. This is our chance to become King and Queen of Gotham. We're going to be stars. Just you and me. It's all part of our plan that Galavan doesn't know." Jerome explained, as he had his hands on Poppy's shoulders. "There's no turning back, Doll. You should get dressed soon. I need a lovely assistant like you to help me…" He stated before he lifted up two different skimpy magician's assistant outfits._

_Poppy was staring at the floor where her eyes were at her black combat boots as Jerome was looking back and forth at the outside since they were a different color for the 16 year old to choose._

_"Which one? The black one or the pink one? I was thinking black because me and you would be a cute matching couple, but Stabby Babs though pink will make everyone's eyes stare at how cute my soon to be Queen of Gotham is going to-" Jerome rambled on as Poppy was trying her best to ignore him, but she stood her ground and finally spoke up._

_"I won't help you tonight." Poppy responded with confidence, before Jerome finally stopped talking as his green eyes stared at her in shock._

_"Dollface-"_

_"Jerome… you need to listen to me for once. If you go onto that stage tonight, it's going to be a lie. Not a stage act that you and Galavan practice." Poppy confessed, before looking down at the promise ring that Jerome gave to her on the night when Lila's body was found. "If I lose you, I'm sure what could happen. And… and there's something else… Galavan…"_

_Jerome kept his eyes on Poppy as he was listening to everything that the younger woman was trying to tell her. But this time, Poppy was afraid of how he would react and what would Jerome do once he told her about what else happened._

_Her body was shaking in fear like she was nervous._

_"Tell me. Tell me now, Poppy. Everything." Jerome stated, knowing Poppy was trying to find out the right words to tell him, but she immediately hugged him tight before finally speaking up._

_"Galavan drugged me… and he tried to…" Poppy managed to say as she started crying, until Jerome's green eyes widened in shock once he found out the truth._

_Then his green eyes started to glare angrily as he couldn't believe what Poppy told him about Galavan's true intentions to him and even to her._

_Poppy only belongs to him. Not to anyone. She was his future Queen of Gotham. But now Galavan has taken it too far by trying to put his filthy hands on someone like Poppy who was underage._

_"That sick son of a bitch!" Jerome retorted, before pulling out a pump action shotgun from underneath the bed. "That old bastard thinks that he can get away from touching my girl?! I don't think so!" He retorted, before he started cackling evilly as he started loading the gun and headed towards the door._

_He started marching towards the doors of their bedroom, as Poppy knew that Jerome was going straight to Galavan._

_The 16 year old immediately put her arms around Jerome to make him stop walking. Her grip tightened as she rested her head on his back. Jerome can hear more of Poppy's cries from behind, knowing that deep down in his heart, he cared more about protecting this special person in his heart._

_"Jerome… I don't want to lose you. Please don't go. Let's leave now!" Poppy pleaded, as Jerome can hear how hurt she is now._

_In Jerome's dark heart, he wanted to kill Galavan now for putting his hands on Poppy. But he knew he had to calm her down before he made it worse. The ginger haired adult loosen his tight grip on the pump action shotgun and turn around for Poppy to look up at him. Her teary eyes were staring at his green ones, before Jerome managed to wipe her tears with his left hand and hugged her close, ignoring that shotgun in his other hand._

_"I've believed you. Every single word. And I won't leave. But we're leaving now." Jerome whispered,_

_Poppy nodded, before she reached up and kissed his lips when her hands cupped his cheeks. A smile curled up on his lips as, before Jerome placed a few more kisses on Poppy's lips, until the last one was rough which took her breath away._

_Jerome quickly barricaded the door with a nearby armchair, before handing Poppy the pump action shotgun._

_"If someone comes in, don't even hesitate, Doll." Jerome instructed, before Poppy gripped onto the shotgun with both hands as she started aiming it at the barricaded door while the 18 year old fugitive started packing up their_ stuff...

* * *

**Present Time…**

At the coroner's office, Leslie Thompkins was held at gunpoint by a reborned Jerome Valeska as his face was all bloody and covered with bandages.

"Okay… last time was alive, or like hell walking on earth, I was supposed to do something to take over Gotham right? Ah, what do you know, you don't know anything… Well, I guess I'll start by killing of Theo Galavan, that jug earred judas." Jerome responded as he started to remember parts of his past before he died.

"Theo Galavan is dead. You've killed him." Leslie corrected him.

Jerome looked back at her before speaking again.

"What? I did? I don't remember killing him. But he's dead? Awww, who beat me to it?!" Jerome responded as he tried to think back, knowing he was still confused.

"That would be Poppy." Leslie answered quietly as she finally knew the truth.

"Poppy? Poppy who?" Jerome asked.

"Poppy Leigh Ann Canellei. She's your girlfriend." Leslie explained.

"My… girlfriend?!" Jerome responded before he started laughing loudly. "My girlfriend?! Me and her?! That 16 year old brat had the balls to kill Galavan before me?!" He asked as he was laughing out of control, until he calmed down.

"She loved you no matter what. And yet, you do not remember her? You've nearly driven her into killing herself over you, Valeska." Leslie explained, knowing that Poppy went through depression when Jerome went to Arkham Asylum and even after his death, but recommended her to take therapy to help her out overtime.

"Alright, alright, let's not get all emotional. Well, since you've told me about her. But let's get one thing straight, I don't do relationships. I used them. And whatever me and that brat had was nothing. Nothing but darkness..." Jerome warned, before gripping onto Leslie's neck. "Since you've told me about her, I might as well kill her off. Tell me… where can I find her? And where's my face?" He stated lowly.

* * *

At Château De Peters, Poppy's birthday party is now underway as the now 17 year old teenager was upstairs in her bedroom, putting on her pair of combat boots that had heels on them which was a gift from her best friend Ruby.

"Poppy!" The older gruff voice of Poppy's father, Joel Peters was heard from downstairs the stairs as _Potential Breakup Song_ by Aly and AJ started playing in the main living room. "Poppy Canellei! Did you hear me calling you?" He asked as he saw the now 17 year old teenager climbing down the stairs.

"I heard you, Dad. What's wrong?" Poppy asked.

"I thought you were going to be inviting your friends." Joel stated as Poppy stood in front of him.

"I did. I only invited Ruby and Liv." Poppy explained.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect the whole classroom to show up." Joel responded, as he and Poppy walked into the living room to see half of Poppy's classmates which made the 17 year old teenager's eyes widened in shock. "I thought this was going to be a sleepover. Not a house party." He responded with his arms crossed.

"Dad, I can explain. I did tell you that the one with blonde hair was half dumb right?" Poppy asked.

"Jesus Christ, Poppy Leigh Ann… Alright, you know I have company coming over to have private business with my job, right? But I recommend you take this party somewhere else, beside the living room- Hey!" Joel started to explain, before seeing one of the Gotham City High students taking down an expensive art piece off the wall as he left Poppy alone.

"Crap!" Poppy cussed to herself, before she turned off the music and grabbed a megaphone. "Everyone! We're taking my party outside! Once we're out there, let's turn the night of Gotham into a madhouse!" She exclaimed, before loud air horns and noisemakers were heard after Poppy's announcement while Joel placed the expensive art piece back.

Everyone started leaving to head to the large, spacious backyard while bringing the buffet table and even their presents for the birthday girl.

"Alright. I'm taking my company somewhere else. And beside the person I'm meeting told me that he once knew you in the past. Maybe back in the circus days with your mother?" Joel stated, before grabbing his suit coat which Poppy was confused about the mystery person that her father was meeting. "Here's the rules. No drinking. Streaking. No fires. No loud blaring music. If the police are called, you will be grounded until your 18th birthday. Understand?" He explained.

Poppy nodded before Joel patted his daughter's head.

"Have fun, kiddo." Joel responded before he left the mansion.

* * *

At Gotham City Police Department, Tommy Canellei was hitting the large jail cells with his nightstick where inside were Jerome's cult members who were trying to grab or fight back.

"Aaaaahhh! Shut up!" Tommy retorted as he pulled out his taser and started using it on one of the cult members. "That's right. Back up. Your dead God is nowhere to help you." He stated as a few cult members back away from the gates and the unconscious member.

"It's another night for us. It's been a year since Jerome Valeska has been announced dead. And we're pulling in more cult members left and right." Jim Gordon explained as Tommy walked back towards him while putting his taser away.

"Jesus, one more of these crazy people and I swear, I will lose it." Harvey Bullock stated.

"And that's not the worse part, someone stole my police car and ran over someone this afternoon. Now I'm getting in trouble over something I didn't do." Tommy explained, before he handed a file towards Jim. "Here's Poppy's application. She told me that she didn't want to serve the police force at the moment." He stated, before they heard a TV flickering on when it showed the Channel 5 news which it was reporting that the news van was stolen earlier… until it started flickering once again.

_"Testing, one, two three. Is this on? Ah screw it, let's get this over with."_

The voice of Jerome Valeska was heard as everyone at the police station started watching when they saw the ginger haired psychopath whose green eyes were staring at their very soul and his face was stapled back onto his skin.

 _"Hi. Some of you may have known. I died. Death is dull. Coming back is different. Giving you a whole new perspective on life…"_ Jerome explained before walking over towards Dwight who was unconscious while strapped to a chair. _"And I would like to share that with you…"_

"Oh no. It can't be…" Tommy responded quietly in shock, before seeing Jerome pulled out a zippo lighter from Dwight's ear.

 _"Tonight, Gotham. Is a very special night. In the darkness, there are no rules. So tonight Gotham… do what you want. Kill who you want. But I'm looking for someone very familiar. There was a girl in my old life that I want dead now in my second life. And her name is Poppy Canellei. Short black hair. Blue eyes. And dressed like a tomboyish punk school girl."_ Jerome explained as he walked back towards the camera with the zippo lighter. _"Dollface… if you're watching this, you can run, but you can't hide forever in the darkness. But when morning comes… you too… shall be reborn."_

Jerome cackled like the psychopath that he is now as he had a bomb stim before lighting it with the lighter, leaving out of the power station.

A loud explosion was heard all over Gotham as the power went out all over the city after Jerome's reborn announcement was heard.

Jim Gordon knew that his niece was in trouble at the moment...

* * *

_**A/N: This story is not done. And somehow notes is sooo mess up! And you can also find this story on Fanfiction.Net!** _

**Potential Breakup Song by Aly and AJ is used in this chapter. I liked both versions!**


	3. Asphyxia

_**One Year Ago…** _

_An hour later… Two hours later… Now a few hours later._

_She told her that she will be back with some food and new clothes for him and herself before they leave the city together._

_But this was the longest he waited for her, beside the time that he was sent away to Arkham Asylum where he wasn't allowed to see her physically._

_Jerome waited for Poppy's return because he knew that the next day would be her 16th birthday. He had the motel room decorated with construction paper that Poppy made him buy last week along with markers and glitter. It took him only a few days as he stayed up most of the night while drinking coffee and eating sour gummies to help him. Sitting down on the bed while looking back at the slowly melting strawberry ice cream that had three sticks of birthday candles, Jerome gently placed it back into the freezer, before hearing his phone ringing._

_Without checking the caller ID, Jerome answered it._

_"Poppy?" Jerome responded with wide eyes, knowing that he was almost worried about her._

_"Not quite."_

_It wasn't Poppy's voice on the other line._

_It was Theo Galavan's voice using Poppy's phone after when Jerome checked to see that he had her phone._

_"You… What do you want?" Jerome growled as he was gripping his phone._

_"Relax, Jerome. I only wanted to talk. Not since you and that harlot of yours decided to run away-" Galavan explained as Jerome heard a small chime before seeing a picture message from Poppy's number._

_"Jerome, help me!" Poppy's voice was heard as Jerome saw the picture of the young teenager who looked unconscious and was tied to a chair with tape across her mouth._

_*SMACK!*_

_"Hush, you!" Theo scowled after slapping her. "She's fine for now. Even though we had to slap her a few times after she tried to fight back. So how have you been, Jerome?" He asked, as Jerome can hear Poppy crying in the background._

_"You listen to me, you better not do anything else to her you perverted son of a-" Jerome started to warn Galavan, but he was interrupted._

_"Oh don't worry, Jerome. She will be okay… for now. But why do we settle this? If you don't, things will get worse for Poppy than what we have done to her. If you care about her that much, I'll give you the address." Theo explained, before Poppy's cries got loud as he moved closer to her while putting the phone to her left ear._

_"Jerome… I don't wanna die… Please Jerome…" Poppy cried quietly as she started coughing._

_"I'm comin' to get you, don't worry, doll." Jerome responded as he reassured the sobbing teenager, while he was getting his leather jacket that was laying down on the other bed. "Where are you?" He asked after the phone was back to Galavan's ear._

_"Here's the address. Don't waste my time, Jerome."_

_The phone call ended after the address was sent to Jerome's burner phone as he started to leave to stop Theo Galavan and save Poppy._

* * *

**Present Time…**

With blackout all over Gotham due to Jerome who surprised everyone as he declared that he was back from the dead, but somehow Poppy's birthday party wasn't aware of this happening since they were outside and away from the main city to notice.

 _Like Whoa_ by Aly and AJ started playing as Poppy was given a spiked punch since Liv decided to pour Joel's Patron in the red kool aid.

Poppy was checking her teal blue flip phone for anything new.

But to her surprise, there was no signal as she was receiving a few messages but due to the blackout, she wasn't able to get them.

Looking at the background of her screen saver, Poppy remembers when Jerome took this picture back at Galavan's mansion when she was still asleep. She was resting her head on Jerome's bare chest, as he was awake with one arm around her back and his signature smile staring at the camera, knowing that he had found the right person in his life.

Gently crying to herself, Poppy wipe away her tears before seeing Ruby walking to her while putting away her phone.

"Isn't this party you ever wanted?" Ruby asked as Poppy started drinking her red cup.

"Yep. This is what I want. My friends, my amigos, some other people from our class, no adults telling us right from wrong. This is life." Poppy explained over the loud music, before Liv walked towards her with a birthday gift in one hand and her red cup in the other.

"Should we worry about that horrible cult? I mean, we're probably gonna get notice by them." Liv asked.

"I'm sure we're not. They're on the other side of the city. Their little hideout is like… at the pier, I think. Remember that closed down carnival where it got dangerous when we were kids? That's where." Poppy explained, before Liv lifted up the gift bag which made the birthday girl's eyes lit up. " _From Livvie, XXX_ … Aww, that's babe." She readed the gift tag before hugging Liv.

Poppy removed the pink tissue paper, before taking out a heart printed thong.

"Oooo, Liv, no you didn't." Ruby teased with a smirk.

"I always wanted one." Poppy responded with a smile as she held it with both hands to look at the design.

"Now, your future boyfriend will be thanking me for later." Liv replied with a smile, before Ruby noticed a few classmates who were helping out as they decided to bring out Poppy's birthday cake.

"Megaphone me…" Ruby started to say before Poppy gave the megaphone to her, as she turned it on to get everyone's attention while the music turned off. "Okay, everyone. It's time for the main event. This one is for my best friend, Poppy Canellei! She's now 17 years old and single, if anyone wants to date this sexy girl, she's all yours by one yes away." She explained as she and Liv lead Poppy towards the back of someone's pickup truck which they drove in the backyard while opening the tailgate for the 17 year old to sit down on it.

"On the count of three! One, two three!" Liv yelled, as she started to get the fireworks ready to shoot out of a few empty beer bottles.

As everyone sang happy birthday, the cake was being delivered in front of Poppy as all 17 candles were lit up. When the chocolate cake which was decorated with red, white and black was in front of her, Poppy noticed that there was something strange about the cake.

Instead of saying _'Happy 17'th Birthday, Poppy!',_ it had _'Happy Death Day!'_ in red and black but with a messy icing writing like someone had used their finger to fix it.

Her blue eyes widened as she finally realized what was going to happen.

Quickly blowing out her candles midway though the song…

_*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

The repeating loud shots of an assault rifle was heard as everyone was screaming in fear when they saw multiple members of Jerome's cult running towards the party goers. As everyone started getting down on their knees or covering their heads from any stray or flying bullets, the cult members were around them armed with guns and a few were holding red emergency flares sticks.

With her friends hugging the birthday girl close to her, Poppy was looking at the cult lunatics before one of them who had a red mohawk was staring down at her with his menacing brown eyes.

"Hey, no!" Poppy screamed, as she was ripped away from Ruby and Liv's grasp before being pushed onto the grass away from the huge group.

Sitting back up on her knees while the cult member aimed his rifle at her, Poppy started to hear another voice… but this one was very familiar to the 17 year old teenager as everyone was confused.

" _Happy Birthday… To You. Happy Birthday, Poppy Canellei. Happy Birthday to you…"_

Poppy believed that she saw a ghost.

But this was all too real to her.

She saw Jerome Valaska walking towards her after he sang that eerie and haunting version of happy birthday.

Her eyes widened in shock as her blue eyes could see that Jerome's face was stretched and stapled just like a crazed killer while he wore a white straight jacket, matching white pants and shoes.

Her wish came true.

He was really alive.

"My, my… look how beautiful you've gotten." Jerome responded after bending down to get a better look at Poppy's face.

The fire has returned back to the tiki torches after when the party goers knocked it down accidentally. Poppy, her friends and their classmates were staying down in fear, but a few were looking at the 17 year old teenager, thinking that she knew the undead mommy killer.

"You okay?" Poppy whispered as Jerome and a few of his cult lunatics were opening Poppy's presents and even starting to eat parts of the birthday cake.

"We shoulda stayed with the sleepover instead." Liv whispered back after nodding.

"Nice place you have. You rent this for the party? And no one hasn't even invited me to this wonderful shindig. That was very rude." Jerome asked as Liv hugged Ruby close to her.

"We all thought you were dead." Liv responded as she remembered Jerome from the bus incident.

"Everyone thought so. But you know, coming back and all. I've decided to visit a few friends and new enemies of mine. This place was a good start for me. Since… I can hear loud music from the city." Jerome explained as he started making a plate for himself after he grabbed a handful of cake. "Mmm… chocolate. My favorite. Or was it…" He responded as he started licking the icing off his fingers while looking at the red punch, potatoes chips, mini pretzels, pizza boxes and cold soda cans.

"Red velvet." Poppy whispered, remembering Jerome's favorite, before noticing a cult member who was holding a picture in his hand… which she turned her attention towards instead of Jerome.

Jerome noticed her wandering eyes, before turning his attention to the member.

"You… Give me." He commanded, before the cult member handed him the picture.

He started laughing hysterically as he examined the picture which happens to be him wearing clown makeup and Poppy wearing rabbit makeup at Haly's Circus on their first date.

"I have to tell you this, Poppy. This happens to be the best photoshop picture I ever saw." Jerome stated as he kept his smile on his face.

"It's not. I've keep that by my bedside, because I have such good fun memories of that night." Poppy explained quietly while she stayed calm.

"Memories, huh? What you called memories, is what I called a bad nightmare waiting to happen." Jerome scowled, before tossing it into a fire pit that one of the cult members created.

As the picture frame was up in flames, Poppy started to scream knowing that the picture of her and Jerome ment so much to her.

"What do you want, Jerome?!" Poppy asked as she stood up.

"Oh sorry… the ol' noodle is still at post thawing. The reason why I am here is because I'm here to kill you." Jerome answered after he tossed his plate at a nearby student's face while walking towards her.

"Why?" Poppy asked as she felt more hurt.

"Why? Well, it's been nagging at me ever since I woke up." Jerome explained as he pulled out a switchblade knife and aimed at Poppy. "Of all the people who betrayed me in my old life. You… as a nagging friend. Or whatever you were is a good reason to get rid of you. Imagining me slitting that pretty pink throat or maybe stabbing you to death to hear those beautiful screams will return the rush I had… Since you're the one who killed Galavan." He stated as Poppy kept her eyes on Jerome's switchblade, before looking back at him.

Small murmurs were heard from behind Poppy as they were confused. But Poppy knew it was the truth as she claimed it was self defense, while the police believed Jerome did everything to her and killed Galavan at the end.

In the end of it all, Poppy knew she had to make Jerome remember, even if it means losing her reputation and friends.

But now wasn't the time for it.

"No, you're wrong. I was more than something to you, Valeska. You have to think back. Here I believe that you were truly gone out of my life." Poppy responded as she stood up slowly, trying to avoid falling in her new shoes. "And you're here with some grand entrance. Scaring my friends and my classmates. Have your crazy goons trash my party… And I'm the birthday girl, and you've ruined it."

"Well, what can I say?" Jerome responded with a smirk, before grabbing Poppy by her neck. "I love ruining the fun, birthday doll." He whispered as Poppy could feel his warm breath, before raising the knife up, hoping to see Poppy's frightening face… but she kept a blank face.

She was clearly not phased by it knowing Jerome would never do that to her. But on the inside, she was hiding her fear.

"If you think that will scare me, it wouldn't. And beside… I never got my birthday wish." Poppy responded, as she was trying to stall for time by having her finger on her chin while looking up at the dark sky. "I want to lose my sanity." She stated as he looked back at Jerome.

"Your what?" Jerome asked while lowering the blade.

"Poppy, what are you-" Ruby started to ask as she tried to stand up, but a cult member stopped her.

"My sanity. You think I haven't noticed? Yes, I admit that you've turned off the power of all of Gotham somehow. You showed up here to kill me. My sanity and my death should mean something to you, Jerome Valaska. You should go out with a bang!" Poppy explained.

As Jerome held Poppy close to him by her neck, the tip of the blade touched Poppy's nose while her blue eyes were staring deep into his green ones.

When Jerome saw her eyes, he could tell that they were soft. But why were they? They should be scared or teary eyed like most frightened victims, just like his mother's.

_"Oh, hi Jerome…"_

He heard someone's voice in his mind as he saw a flash of someone's smile in front of him, causing him to blink and turned his head, knowing that his brain was still thawing.

"Jerome, are you-" Poppy started to say as she tried to touch his stretched out cheek, while Jerome's switchblade was slowly lowering down to his side and letting go of her neck, thinking he was in deep thought.

Suddenly, Jerome immediately grabbed her wrist as he kept his grip onto his blade while narrowing his green eyes at her.

"You know what? You are giving me such a good idea… So let me get this straight, dollface." Jerome responded before he decided to circle around her like a deranged animal hunting his prey. "If I make you... a weak and simple-minded girl like you lose your sanity, you want me to spare you? Nice try. But I have a better idea… I like you somehow. And I want to do something even more with you. You will come with me, if you want your friends to stay alive and well..." He explained, as Poppy knew that he saw through her trick.

"...What's the deal?" Poppy asked quietly before Jerome aimed the blade right at her nose.

"Become my queen."

* * *

_**A/N: Jerome looked so good in that white straight jacket! I wanted a piece of that!** _


	4. Katharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has been taken by Jerome where she was forced to become his Queen of Gotham. Will Poppy have the chance to recover his memories?

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't returned back on this story for a while. I have been working more on my Jedi Fallen Order story. And I'm dying to do more Poppy and Jerome stories. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I already have another Gotham story up which is called Out of Time, and it was inspired by the video game, Life is Strange._ **

* * *

**_One Year Ago…_ **

_ Poppy was still tied to her chair as Galavan's goons were unaware that she managed to slide a glass shard into her hands when she was once on the floor. When Galavan left the room after being on the phone with Jerome, a few of his goons were left to guard the outside of it. As she managed to stay in the chair, Poppy was ignoring the shard that she nearly cut her fingers with while using it to cut the ropes around her wrist.  _

_ Keeping an eye on the door, Poppy felt the rope loosen before it fell down onto the floor. _

_ "Those jerks… I'm getting out of here alive." Poppy managed to say quietly, knowing that she was still in pain after being punched, kicked and slapped by Galavan and his guards. _

_ She reached down and started cutting the ropes around her ankles, before hearing the door to the room slowly opening with a key. Poppy quickly hid the rope behind her ankles as she was pretending that she was still tied up, before looking down at her legs when one of the guards came in to check on her. _

_ Seeing that he had a pistol in his holster, Poppy thought of a quick plan to get his attention. _

_ "S-Sir? Can… Can I have some water?" Poppy asked quietly, as she was faking her scared voice. _

_ The guard heard her voice as he decided to look down at her while pulling her hair up until Poppy gave out an angry cry which caused her to brutally stab him in the neck.  _

_ Blood was spilling out of his neck as his eyes widened like saucers, before he let go of Poppy's hair and dropped down onto the cold ground. As he was holding onto his wound while trying to stop the bleeding, Poppy removed the ropes from her ankles and quickly picked up the enemy's gun from the floor, shooting him in the forehead. _

_ "Time for me to go." Poppy responded to herself as she looked back at the open door when she heard more of Galavan's guards yelling out in an alarming tone. _

_ "I've got him! Finish him off!" _

_ Jerome was in a grabbing hold as a buffer and taller guy while he was being suffocated. _

_ "I sense… anger in you." Jerome managed to say as he tried to break out of it, before seeing another guy walking towards him with a hunter's knife. _

_ As Jerome was about to be stabbed, Poppy appeared around the corner and quickly started shooting her pistol at the two guards. One bullet was to the one with the knife in the head. And she shot two more to the stronger and taller one who had Jerome in a headlock, which was to his shoulder and to his head.  _

_ When the bodies dropped to the floor, Jerome was on the ground while trying to catch his breath. _

_ "Jerome!" Poppy exclaimed in shock, but with a hint of happiness as she managed to limp towards him. _

_ When he heard her voice, Jerome had a smile on his face before he quickly stood up and hugged Poppy tightly. Picking her up bridal style, he spun her around for a bit as they were both happy and laughing at the same time.  _

_ Putting her back down where her feet was touching the floor, Jerome cupped Poppy's face into his hands. _

_ "Who taught you how to shoot?" Jerome asked. _

_ "I learned it from my boyfriend." Poppy answered, before he took the pistol out of her hands. _

_ "You're so bad… Thats what I like about you…" Jerome responded while kissing Poppy's bruised face. "Come on, Doll. Let's get outta here before-" He stated to say before he held Poppy's left hand… until they heard the safety lock of a pistol clicking. _

_ "Hello Jerome." Galavan greeted with a smug look on his face, before Poppy heard footsteps coming from behind when more of his thugs blocked the hallway while aiming their guns. _

_ "No…" Poppy whispered, as she gripped onto Jerome's arm tightly. _

_ "Galavan!" Jerome retorted loudly... _

* * *

**Present Time…**

Poppy had a blindfold tied around her head as she could hear a few cult members whispering to themselves along with the van moving. As she had her hands on her knees, Poppy can manage to move her head slowly towards the cult members voices, until they stop talking.

"Uh… where are you taking me?" Poppy managed to ask.

The cult members didn't say anything, before Poppy felt the van stopped moving in a screeching halt, which caused the 17 year old teenager to fall down on her hands and knees.

The members grabbed and lifted her underneath by her arms roughly, which caused Poppy to cry out in pain, before the van doors opened where the 17 year old teenager turned her head to.

"You two… come here." 

Jerome's voice was heard as it sounded deep and frustrated.

Poppy can hear the cult members jumping off the van, until…

_ *BANG!* *BANG!* _

Poppy jumped as she covered her ears and immediately crawled away from the doors of the van, until her back hit the wall of the van that stood between the front seats and the back.

As she continued to cover her ears, she heard the sound of someone's footsteps climbing into the back of the van, before she started crying quietly, thinking she was going to be next.

But she slowly moved her head up and started speaking. 

"Jerome?" She gently called out knowing she still couldn't see through the blindfold.

"My future Queen of Gotham…" Jerome started to say, before she felt his hand touching her cheek until it moved down to her left hand.

His hand gripped onto hand as he helped her stand gently.

Having her right hand out, Poppy was slowly walking out of the van as she could hear faint carnival music playing. It reminded her so much of her time with Jerome at Haly's Circus after school and even during her volunteer performance nights. 

But the music sounded more haunting and creepy to be a fun carnival.

She was expecting the sweet smell of salty butter popcorn and with a yummy sweet cotton candy in the air, but when her heeled boots touched the ground... she fell and tripped on something which caused part of the blindfold slipped off her left eye. 

Her left blue eye widened in shock as she saw that she landed on the dead cult member's bodies who Jerome shot them dead, when he warned them earlier not to touch or threatened her.

Poppy immediately covered her mouth as her left eye kept staring at the dead bodies, before Jerome removed the blindfold. 

"Awww, I wanted to surprise you since it was your birthday. Oh well… Welcome to our home away from away. Our circus." Jerome announced before having his hands out, welcoming the 17 year old teen to the boardwalk circus. 

Climbing over the dead bodies, Poppy felt her heart racing faster as she started looking around. 

She can see the flashing string lights as they were almost bright for her eyes while she can hear the terrifying music playing in the air along with cries and screams when the 17 year old had finally gotten a closer look at the game booths. 

Instead of the cult members playing the games to earn prizes, they were terrorizing the citizens of Gotham. The innocent people of the city were being slammed down and hit with hammers, shot with darts, fired with real BB guns, or humiliating them with any sweet carnival food for their fun.

"Hit him! No, the fat one! Come on, put your back into it! That's right!" Jerome cheered as he was laughing hysterically at how the people of Gotham were being abused by the members of his cult with his horror carnival games.

"No…" Poppy whispered as she knew that she was at the boardwalk circus while she had her hands, covering her mouth in shock.

"Isn't it beautiful, Doll? Tonight will be a new lifestyle for Gotham all thanks to my brilliant brain of mine." Jerome asked as he had his arm around Poppy's shoulders, resting his hand on her right shoulder. "Well, Poppy… We can't afford to waste any time. As the soon to be King and Queen of Gotham. Let's make a night that we will all remember. Shall we?" He explained as he started to place a top hat on top of his fiery red hair, before he held out his hand for her to take it. 

Poppy hesitated a bit, before taking Jerome's hand once more.

* * *

Back at Château De Peters, the whole madison was raided by the police when a few members of Jerome's cult were left to stay behind to make sure that no one would escape or call the cops. But with half of the party goers who were not drunk were able to go home as some of them stayed to tell them exactly what happened.

"So you're saying that Valaska came here with his cult and he kidnapped my baby sister?" Tommy Canellei explained as he was talking to Ruby and Liv while the other party goers were explaining to the other police officers.

"Yeah, that's what we've been trying to say, Tommy!" Liv exclaimed as she shouted before Ruby held her close to calm her down.

"He took her because she likes her. Jerome wants Poppy to be his Queen of Gotham." Ruby responded as she started to rub Liv's back. "And what Liv was trying to tell you… that explains the dead crazy in the pool." She explained before looking back at a few police officers who were examining the floating dead cult member who was face down in the pool.

"Do you have any idea where Valaska could have taken her?" Jim Gordon asked.

"Poppy did tell us that the cult members have their own carnival near the boardwalk." Ruby answered, knowing that it wasn't enough information. "Maybe a church or something creepy like a haunted house?" She suggested, before Harvey Bullock walked towards them.

"I've got them. There's a bar that they have taken over. A cathedral. The zoo. They've taken over the courthouse and an abandoned boardwalk circus." Harvey responded.

"Jerome was raised in the circus." Jim Gordon stated as Harvey Bullock took his glasses off.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?! I'm not giving my baby sister away to some maniac." Tommy explained, Jim Gordon stopped from leaving as the young cop looked back at him.

"You're not going alone this time. The last time you did, you were almost wounded by a gun." Jim Gordon explained, before Ruby and Liv moved closer.

"We'll come too. Poppy hasn't experienced Jerome's wrath yet. Liv was part of the bus incident where he covered the cheer and football team with gasoline." Ruby explained.

"No, you girls go home. It's way too dangerous." Jim Gordon responded, before he, Tommy Canellei and Harvey Bullock left...

* * *

Back at the Boardwalk Circus, Poppy was at the makeup booth as she was getting her hair fixed and even having clown makeup on for her and Jerome's wedding. Winching slightly as one of the crazies was putting Poppy's short hair in a two ponytails before teasing it to make it look more of an insane look.

The second cult member decided to do her face as it felt like heavy foundation to her, but it was white face paint and setting powder. Opening her eyes, she can see that her own face was pale as a ghost before sneezing the loose setting powder off until the cult member pulled her face toward him when he had a makeup brush that was covered with purple paint. Closing her eyes, Poppy can feel the wet paint and the hairs of the brush touching her skin as she kept still, before feeling another brush touching the left side of her eye.

The chair swiveled towards the mirror as Poppy slowly opened her eyes to see that they somehow managed to do a crying tear eyeshadow look with the red and purple paint. The cult member who was doing her makeup was putting face gems on her running tear eyeshadow look before Jerome walked up behind her.

"Hmm… tell me, what is this look I see?" Jerome asked.

"It's… my circus makeup. I created this look to make it look like a sad clown. You've told me that it makes me look more beautiful when I have my cheery and creative personality out." Poppy explained as Jerome looked back at her through the mirror.

"Gotta be honest, Princess. You do make a beautiful Queen. It's truly amazing… but…" Jerome started to say, before he pulled out his switchblade knife in front of her, making her flinch once she saw it. "There's two things wrong here..." He stated, before Poppy quickly closes her eyes, thinking that she was about to be stabbed to death.

But then she heard the cult member who was doing her makeup, crying out in pain when she opened her eyes to see that Jerome stabbed him in the stomach.

"That's for putting your dirty hands on my Queen's face. She's mine, ya hear me?!" Jerome retorted, before the cult member nodded with a soft cry and the ginger haired psychopath pulled his switchblade out. "How about… some beautiful red lipstick to go with that pretty face? Let's turn that frown… upside." He asked, before Poppy started whimpering out quietly, until she felt something being glided across her lips, seeing that Jerome had a tube of red lipstick in his other hand, while holding her close from behind.

"Uh… Jerome, sir?"

Jerome turned around before pulling out his revolver, aiming it at a cult member who had a mohawk.

Poppy watched from the mirror as the cult member and Jerome were having a private conversation before seeing the ginger haired psychopath's face which was grinning ear to ear, before he turned around to swivel Poppy's chair.

"Good news, my Princess. Our wedding is set up in the main event tent. Well, before we get ready for our special night. Let's get to know each other." Jerome responded before doing his signature laugh.

As Poppy and Jerome were walking around the carnival, the 17 year old teenager was keeping her head down while listening to Jerome's rambling. Knowing that there was two cult members who were acting like Poppy's personal security, they were following her and Jerome until… Poppy stood where she was, which caused the three of them to stop.

"What's wrong, Poppy? Wedding jitters? You can tell me everything for dear ol' me." Jerome asked.

"Why… Why can't you remember me? Jerome, this is not what I want! This is what you want. The Jerome I knew before he was killed by Galavan will always have me on his mind. You wouldn't want me to be hurt by seeing you killing someone. But… I've changed, Jerome." Poppy explained.

"You've changed? Changed?!" Jerome asked as he stood in front of Poppy, before cackling at her. "How can someone like you change because of me? Did my death affect you that much? Oh! I love this game!" He started to ask, before he got sidetracked by seeing a dunk tank game.

Poppy examines the dunk tank game as if Jerome managed to hit the target, the person who she probably thinks is a working businessman or lawyer will be dunk into a school of piranhas in the water down below.

"It did, Jerome. I cried for you. And I even killed Galavan. That's something I'm willing to confess." Poppy responded, as Jerome had one of the baseballs in his hand.

"It's not about Galavan I'm worried about now. I should be thanking you. But you're one of the lucky ones who I still want to keep alive. Just be happy that you are about to be my Queen of Gotham, instead of being sold off to a whorehouse." Jerome explained as he completely ignored Poppy's face, before he began to focus on the target.

"Jerome, just look at me!" Poppy cried.

Jerome rolled his jade eyes before he turned around to face her.

"I'm looking, am I?" Jerome asked as he had his hands behind his back.

"Even though you've always cared about me. You told me yourself that you never wanted to hurt me. Jerome… you have to remember me. Remember me as your girlfriend before your death. I was the one… who opened my heart to you since you were being abused. You will always have my heart, Jerome Valaska." Poppy explained as she slowly reached out to Jerome's left arm, and gently placed his left hand on her cheek where his thumb felt her tear running down it.

As Jerome studied her face, he heard a voice in his mind.

_ "Jerome… Don't always hide your wounds, okay. I hate your mother too. But one day… how about this… Me and you will leave Gotham for good. Somewhere where me and you can start a new life together, Babe." _

Jerome's emerald green eyes were staring at Poppy's soft blue ones, until Poppy gently took the baseball out of his other hand, hoping to feel both of his hands cupping her face.

When his other hand reached for the other cheek… he pulled both cheeks together to make her for a silly face.

"Jerome, what the hell?!" Poppy managed to say through a slurred voice as Jerome was pulling her cheeks around.

Jerome's laugh was heard throughout Poppy's protest, before he finally let go which caused her to rub her sore face.

"I've gotta tell you this… for a stubborn girl, you sure know how to make me laugh." Jerome stated as Poppy looked up at him.

"Those were my feelings, Jerome. Me and you were something." Poppy responded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't do relationships... And if I was with you in my old life, I would have remembered you. Which I don't. Whether you like it or not, I will always have control over you." Jerome warned after he took the baseball back.

"Not even when you've saved me from Galavan? Don't you remember that? You were my hero." Poppy asked.

"Oh Poppy… so young, so naive to even listen. Do you think there ever was a hero in this horrible city? Where was the hero when my whore of a mother hit me without care? Where was the hero when I got sent to that hell hole asylum? Face it, Love…  _ Gotham has no heroes _ ." Jerome explained as he got closer to Poppy's face.

When he turned back around to pay attention to his dunk tank game, Poppy started crying quietly as she had her eyes close, not caring that her clown makeup was running down her face. 

But Jerome didn't know, it ignited something in Poppy's heart.

Unaware of it, Jerome was taken aback when Poppy pushed him onto the ground as he threw the first pitch at the target and he missed. 

Seeing Jerome on the ground, Poppy was pulled back by the cult members as Jerome stood up in shock. 

"Did you see that?! Foul! That's a foul!" Jerome exclaimed in shock, as the cult members who are in charge of the dunk tank game nodded in agreement, until the ginger haired psychopath noticed Poppy's angry face. "Geez, who put a spider in your panties, doll?" He asked.

"Is this what you wanted to see, right? This is how I felt when Galavan shot you, Valaska!" Poppy yelled as the cult members held her back from attacking Jerome again... which he decided to let it slide.

Jerome gave out a fake yawn, before speaking once again.

"For my Queen of Gotham, you sure do know how to make me sleepy." He stated, until he rested his left hand against the target button of the dunk tank… which he decided to press on purpose.

The man fell into the water as the school of piranhas ate him alive causing Poppy to scream out loud, when blood quickly filled the watery dunk tank.

As she was on her knees, Poppy kept her eyes on the bloody tank before Jerome walked up towards her and made her look up at him.

A smirk was on his face, before Poppy yanked her face away from him.

"Don't touch me…" Poppy whispered.

Jerome moves his fingers away, as he kept his emerald green eyes on her.

"Hmm… Looks like I have no other choice since you want to do this the hard way. You… give me those." Jerome stated, before Poppy saw a pair of handcuffs and shackles. "Now then… let's go get married, shall we." He whispered in a haunting voice. 

Poppy's ocean blue eyes were staring at the handcuffs and shackles, knowing that Jerome will go through extreme lengths for her to be his Queen of Gotham. 

But she now knows that she was running out of time.

* * *

**_Did you know that the name of this story is based off a song which is called Till' I See You Again by UNSECERT feat. The Powder Room? It was used in the video game called Tell Me Why which is a good game for those Life Is Strange fans!_ **

**_I feel like doing that makeup look for Poppy when I cosplay as her for my Instagram. It was basically inspired by Liv Morgan's makeup look which everyone loves… beside the white foundation and powder._ **


End file.
